


Drown

by rottingmolars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Near Death Experiences, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottingmolars/pseuds/rottingmolars
Summary: Logan doesn't know how to swim.





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a drabble

The last thing Logan heard was his yell to tell Roman to wait. 

Suddenly, he was purged into inky darkness, air knocked out of his chest and he convulsed, muscles tensing and lungs screaming for fresh air as he sucked in water. 

He thrashed, trying to find leverage, but all that was under him was slippery rocks, and he couldn't find his hold. Black surrounded his vision, and he tried to fight it, but it took over him. 

He felt hands grab him and pull him up, and he let himself slip away. 

*******************

Logan's brain turned on once more. 

He coughed up water as he was brought back to life by the lifeguard. He threw up, hands shaking as he brought himself to his elbows.

"Logan? Oh my God, are you OK? I should've listened to you, this is my fault, I'm so sorry!" Romans voice wobbled in his ears. 

He spit up more water, throat raw and body quivering even under the warm summer sun. 

"Sir? Are you alright? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"N-No," Logan muttered, retching again. "Thank you,"

"Saving people is literally my job. No need to thank me. Now, are you sure you're alright? You just spit up a lot of water,"

"I'm fine. Just need a minute."

"Alright, but I'm staying here till you can stand." 

Logan took more than a minute to sit, even more so to stand back up, but he was taking steps and was able to do a push up all by himself, so the lifeguard left, but not before he asked Logan to drink plenty of water and see his doctor as soon as possible. 

"Logan? Logan, I'm so sorry. I asked you to jump not knowing that you couldn't swim, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Roman said, voice thick with guilt.

"But I didn't tell you that I couldn't swim, so it's not your fault. I should've told you before you pushed me in and this could've been avoided." he explained, squinting to see. 

"Where are my glasses?"

"Um…I lost them."

"Roman!"


End file.
